


White Collar, Red Hands

by Enigel



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	White Collar, Red Hands

"I still wish you'd take the gun," Bryce said, examining Neal's knife kit critically. " _I_ carry a knife, why can't you take one pistol?"

Neal picked a knife and twirled it in his fingers, then threw it in the air and caught it by the handle, all the while looking Bryce in the eyes.

"But that's my trademark, dear." His lips quirked in a playful smile. "My claim to fame."

"No, no," Bryce said, matching his smile, "your claims to fame are elegance," he patted Neal's perfectly knotted tie, "and efficiency." He stroked Neal's cheek.

"That too," Neal agreed easily, leaning into the touch and pressing a quick kiss to Bryce's palm.

Bryce hummed appreciatively, and then pulled Neal in for a kiss.

"Be careful, buddy," he whispered, trailing his lips along Neal's jaw.

"Hey, I'm not the one squaring off against CIA's secret weapon," Neal murmured, tightening his grip in Bryce's hair. "Have a great day at the office," he spoke their ritual parting words against Bryce's neck.

"See you after work," Bryce replied, tightening his arms around Neal.


End file.
